Kingdom of Ireland
The Kingdom of Ireland (Ireland or Éire) is one of the three English-speaking nations of Renaissance Kingdoms, the others being the Kingdom of England and the Kingdom of Scotland. Its counties are An Mumhain, Laighean, and Cúige Chonnacht. It also posesses several independent towns; Port Làirge, Lios Mor and Imleach, the latter two of which were made independent following a war between the Celtic Alliance and An Mumhain. It has often been said that Ireland is not for the weak and gutless - it will chew you up without even flinching. Primary RP Entities in Éire Gypsies ( ~People of the Road~ ) Primary Political Entities in Éire Irish Freedom Coalition (IFC) FAIL! (Finally Action In Laighean) Solidarity for Progress (ISPRO) Peacemakers of Ireland (PEACE) Tyranny and Opression (666) The Laighean Party (TLP) United Brotherhood of Ireland (UBI) L.I.F.E. (Laighean Is For Everyone) Primary Military Entities in Éire New Munster Army Laighean Army NNGO - "Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum" (~ Twilight League of Shadows ~) O.N.E. - "Ordo Negrum Equites" (~ Order of Dark Justice ~) (Left Ireland's shores) Major Events in Eire 20 November 1460 - Peace signed between the Celtic Alliance and An Mumhain 'reshaping the political landscape in the south. ''23 February 1460 - '''Springtime elected Queen of Ireland. Springtime was elected in the first round, carrying 83.4% of the vote, followed by Alys_iroan with 16.6%. 26 January 1460 - Saamnn King of Ireland, passes away. Saamnn passed quietly in his sleep, due to ailments of old age. He was later found to have named Springtime as his regent. Saamnn spent his time serving the people of Ireland, and traveled extensively during his reign, donating funds to Town Halls that invited him to vist, and boosting the prestige of all 3 Irish counties. 20 July 1459 - Saamnn elected King of Ireland. Saamnn was elected in the first round, carrying 51.35% of the vote, followed by Albrecht with 31.98% and Dee_snider with 16.67%. 4 October 1457 - Cill Chaoi, Baile Atha Luain, and Luimneach made Ville franche. Those towns are now claimed by the NNGO as Free Cities in Ireland, independent of An Mumhain county. 3 August 1457 - A new tabloid in Éire: Hot Eire Hot Eire becomes the 1st nationwide publication in Ireland, insanely popular and bringing much-needed comic relief to the warring masses. Sadly its creator succumbs to ennui leaving a void in Eirish popular culture. 21 April 1457 - A new county in Éire: Cúige Chonnacht County Cúige Chonnacht the 3rd county in war torn Ireland has opened. Towns include; An Gort, Baile Locha Riach, Baile Átha Luain. County An Mumhain has also received two new towns; Cill Chaoi and Inis. Irish Civil War 29 January 1457 - A new county in Éire: Laighean County Laighean in Éire has opened it's borders. A great relief for County An Mumhain who has no cities with under 500 citizens. Four new colony towns make up this county; Cill Chainnigh, Ceatharlach, An tInbhear Mór and Loch Garman. 24 October 1456 -''' Rayn Day: '[[Ireland|'''Ireland]] As part of Hell Week celebrations, the Countess declares Rayn Day; an annual holiday to celebrate the anniversary of Hell Week. Traditional activities include chaotic lawlessness and drinking. It is never observed again. 15 October 1456 - 'Hell Week: '[[An Mumhain|'An Mumhain']] Countess Rayn MacAle declares Hell Week, throwing the then sole county into lawless chaos, first public appearance of the Gypsies. 29 April 1456 - County An Mumhain, Éire gets a touch of Gaelic The three original towns of County Munster (now An Mumhain) have been de-Anglicised. Cashel is now known as An Caiseal, Lismore is Lios Mór Each town's main page will include accent marks, with a page without accents and the original page linking to it. 24 April 1456 - An Mumhain, Éire, expands County An Mumhain in Éire has doubled in towns. Three new towns added and they are all have colony status, Luimneach, Imleach and Ros O'g Cairbre. 27 March 1456 - Éire Opens County An Mumhain in Éire has opened with three new colony towns. es:Reino de Irlanda Category:Kingdom